Forteca Skalfa
Forteca Skalfa to otoczone murami miasto, górujące nad dwiema przełęczami. Na wschód prowadzi droga do Karak Azul, od zachodu zaś z twierdzą sąsiadują Martwe Wrota i kręty trakt do Złych Ziem. Skalf wybudował miasto za złoto ze skarbca zabitego Grauga, a po dziś dzień symbolem jego klanu jest smok stojący na tylnych łapach. Aby uhonorować zwycięstwo bohaterskiego przodka, potomkowie Skalfa nadali twierdzy taki kształt, aby jej konstrukcja przywodziła na myśl herb rodu. right Krasnoludzkie konstrukcje Krasnoludzki kunszt w obróbce kamienia jest znany w całym Starym Świecie. Mając do dyspozycji bogactwa smoczego skarbca, Skalf był w stanie zatrudnić do odbudowy Karak Azgal najwybitniejszych rzemieślników. Choć jako pierwsze wzniesiono koszary i świątynię, inżynierowie byli przekonani, iż miasto będzie świetnie prosperowało w przyszłości. Z tą myślą zaprojektowano mury miejskie, które opasują cały płaskowyż. Krasnoludy okazały się bardzo przewidujące, bowiem dzisiaj miasto rozrosło się tak bardzo, że w obrębie fortyfikacji próżno szukać niezabudowanej przestrzeni. Ulice Wszystkie ulice Fortecy Skalfa wyłożone są dopasowanymi do siebie kostkami brukowymi. Choć nie zaprojektowano żadnego systemu ściekowego, krasnoludzcy inżynierowie wykorzystali system naturalnych jaskiń ciągnących się pod miastem, aby odprowadzać przez nie ścieki i pompować czystą wodę. Nieczystości odprowadzane są ocembrowanymi rynsztokami, a woda tłoczona jest przez metalowe rury. Budynki Domy w Fortecy Skalfa wzniesiono z białego lub szarego kamienia, wydobywanego w pobliskich kamieniołomach. Większość budynków ma jedno lub najwyżej dwa piętra. Drzwi wejściowe także wykonane są z kamienia i tak wyważone, aby otwierały się nawet po lekkim pchnięciu dłonią. Wiele z nich jest pięknie zdobionych rytami i częstokroć można zauważyć gości, którzy patrzą z zachwytem na drzwi prowadzące do domu gospodarzy. Wszystkie znaki przydrożne opisane są khazalidzkimi runami, jednak bardzo często można znaleźć pod nimi drobniejsze podpisy w staroświatowym. Fortyfikacje Całe miasto opasane jest prawie siedmiometrowej wysokości murem, przez który prowadzą tylko dwie bramy: jedna na wschód, a druga na zachód. Wieże obronne połączone są kładkami i przedpiersiami, stanowiącymi doskonałe pozycje obronne dla krasnoludów. Każda z nich została wybudowana na podobieństwo smoka stojącego na tylnych łapach i górującego nad przedpolem. Zaatakowani obrońcy mogą oblewać szturmujących wrzącym olejem, który składowany jest w beczkach w każdej z wież. Ponadto na szczytach baszt ustawiono działa (po jednym na każdej). Nieopodal zachodniej bramy wykuto w ścianie klifu szerokie, ale bardzo kręte podejście, które prowadzi od skupiska ruder, jakim są Martwe Wrota, aż do bram miasta. Krasnoludy nadały mu kształt wijącego się smoczego ogona, najeżonego łuskami i kolcami. Same wrota mają kształt gadziej paszczy, a otaczające je wieże przypominają złożone, błoniaste skrzydła. Choć już sama ich forma zapiera dech w piersiach, to brama i prowadząca do niej droga mają jak najbardziej praktyczne zastosowanie. Krasnoludy nie dbają o mieszkańców Martwych Wrót. Jeśli twierdza zostanie zaatakowana, pozostawią ich na pastwę najeźdzców. Kręta serpentyna jest jedyną drogą, jaka prowadzi do bram miasta. Została tak ukształtowana, aby zapewnić obrońcom czyste pole ostrzału i spowolnić ruch wrogów. Nieopodal Smoczej Bramy znajdują się magazyny łatwopalnego oleju, gotowego do użycia przeciw nacierającym wojskom. Mieszkańcy Fortecę Skalfa zamieszkuje około 5-6 tysięcy osób. 80% stałych mieszkańców to krasnoludy, 15% to ludzie, a pozostałe 5% to niziołki. Za dnia liczba mieszkańców zwiększa się o tych, którzy przybywają z Martwych Wrót, aby załatwić swoje sprawy, wyruszają w głąb ruin lub chcą zwiedzić Fortecę Skalfa. Dzielnice miasta Poniżej opisano różne dzielnice Fortecy Skalfa. Miasto dzieli się na cztery większe części: Dzielnicę Świątynną, Bastion, Złoty Kwartał i Dzielnicę Przybyszy. Dzielnica Świątynna Dzielnica Świątynna jest jedną z najstarszych części miasta. Wybudowana została wkrótce po Bastionie, a leży na południe od zachodniej bramy. Poniżej wymieniono kilka najważniejszych budowli, które mieszczą się na jej obszarze, jednak nie należy zapominać, że można się tu także natknąć na niewielkie kapliczki pomniejszych bóstw, sklepiki z ziołami oraz innymi medykamentami. Pozostałe domy pełnią funkcję rezydencji dla bogatych mieszkańców miasta, którzy nie mogąc poszczycić się szlacheckimi korzeniami, nie mają prawa do mieszkania na terenie Bastionu. Wielka Świątynia Przodków Wkrótce po wzniesieniu strażnicy Skalf zdecydował, że należy okazać szacunek bogom i nakazał zbudowanie wielkiej świątyni. W jego zamierzeniu miała ona sławić wszelkie aspekty krasnoludzkiego dziedzictwa: cały panteon bogów, szacunek dla przodków oraz pamięć o tych, którzy oddali życie w obronie rodzinnych domów. Do zaprojektowania i wybudowania świątyni Skalf zatrudnił Rorana Gundorsona, sławnego architekta monumentalnych budowli ozdobionych imponującymi freskami. Efekt jego prac przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania Smokobójczy. Od zewnątrz budowla przypomina ogromną rotundę, otoczoną przez osiem mniejszych wieżyc, usytuowanych na zewnętrznym obwodzie budowli. Witraże, które wprawiono w szerokie okna, opowiadają historię upadku Karak Izril. Konstrukcja wywarła na Skalfie tak ogromne wrażenie, że nazwał ją Świątynią Przodków, aby uczcić pamięć wszystkich krasnoludów, jakie chodziły po ziemi. Do wnętrza świątyni prowadzi osiem par drzwi, wykutych w ścianach pomiędzy wieżami. Wnętrze jest pozbawione podpór i kolumn, a sklepienie wspiera się na mistrzowsko wykonanych łukach. Osiem naw prowadzi pomiędzy rzędami kamiennych ławek do okrągłego podium, gdzie trzy identycznej wysokości posągi bogów otaczają stojący dokładnie w centrum budowli ołtarz w kształcie kowadła. Ściany i sufit pokryte są mozaikami, które przedstawiają różne ważne aspekty krasnoludzkiego życia, między innymi: górnictwo, warzenie piwa, szlifowanie kamieni szlachetnych, prace w kuźni, kamieniarstwo oraz walkę. Świątynia otwarta jest codziennie od świtu do zmierzchu, a w krasnoludzkie święta przez całą dobę. Każde z trzech bóstw honorowane jest osobną ceremonią, a na koniec siódmego dnia każdego tygodnia odprawiane są modły do całej trójki. W świątyni mieszka arcykapłanka Balkina Furlisdotr, pięciu innych kapłanów oraz dziesięciu akolitów. Do obowiązków arcykapłanki należy przewodniczenie głównym obrzędom, podczas gdy reszta kapłanów odprawia nabożeństwa niższej rangi. W podziemiach świątyni znajduje się wejście do ruin, o którego istnieniu wie tylko arcykapłanka. Jest to głęboka na sto metrów sztolnia, przykryta prawie półtonowym gazem. Balkina (i tylko ona) zna runiczne hasło, dzięki któremu można go unieść. Rzadko go używa, a czyni to jedynie w sytuacjach najwyższej konieczności, kiedy dobro fortecy lub świątyni wymaga takiego postępowania. Skłonić ją do tego może potrzeba odzyskania ważnego artefaktu lub udzielenia pomocy komuś uwięzionemu na dole. Świątynia Myrmidii Jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę położenie Karak Azgal i bliskość południowych krain, nie można się dziwić, że ludzie, którzy zamieszkują miasto, wznieśli w nim świątynię bogini-wojowniczki, Myrmidii. Kaplica jest niskim, dwupiętrowym budynkiem w kształcie litery „L”. Zewnątrzne ściany ozdobione są tarczami, na których wyryto insygnia wojsk z całego Starego Świata. Od frontu budynku zbudowano arenę, gdzie kapłani mogą szlifować swoje umiejętności w walce. Ich ćwiczeniom przygląda się groźnie dzierżąca włócznię, kamienna statua bogini. Wnętrze budynku jest skromnie wykończone, a główne sanktuarium znajduje się w jego zachodnim skrzydle. Petenci i wierni muszą stać na baczność, modląc się przed złotą tarczą i włócznią Myrmidii. Kaplica jest otwarta tylko za dnia. Wschodnie skrzydło budynku to sala treningowa, do której dostęp mają jedynie kapłani i wybrani wojownicy. Na piętrze znajdują się kwatery trzech akolitów i kapłana. Społeczności wiernych przewodzi Gaetano Rivera, który jest wybrańcem bożym z Tilei. Niegdyś służył jako najemnik, potem zdecydował poświęcić swoje życie bogini wojowników. Choć jest aroganckim i wybuchowym typem, jego umiejętności są zdumiewające i na dodatek potrafi je przekazać innym. Chętnie nauczy kilku sztuczek każdego, kto jest w stanie zapłacić za lekcję. Koszt prywatnego treningu, który trwa dwa tygodnie, to 25 zk. Gaetano jest w stanie szkolić tylko jedną osobę na raz. Piętnastego dnia każdego miesiąca Gaetano urządza turniej ku czci Myrmidii. Przystąpić do niego może każdy wojownik, a wpisowe wynosi 1 zk. Uczestnicy walczą każdy z każdym na pięści, próbując ogłuszyć przeciwnika. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy turnieju jest połowa pieniędzy zebranych z wpłat za przystąpienie do zawodów. Druga połowa przeznaczana jest na rzecz świątyni. Świątynia Shallyi Powiada się, że Shallya lituje się nad każdym chorym i cierpiącym, który wzywa jej imienia. Jej przybytek w Karak Azgal jest tego dobitnym dowodem, jako że niemal bez przerwy wypełniają go chromi i umierający. Świątynia jest niska (ma zaledwie jedno piętro), ale bardzo długa, z ogrodem pośrodku. W jego centrum znajduje się wspaniała fontanna, zwana Łzami Shallyi. Północna część budynku mieści salę poświęconą bogini, a południowa spełnia funkcję lazaretu, całkowicie zastawionego łóżkami. Wejście znajduje się we wschodniej ścianie. Obok niego ustawiony jest stół recepcji i kilka pustych noszy, przygotowanych na wszelki wypadek. Z sufitu, niecałe trzy metry nad podłogą, na żelaznym łańcuchu zwiesza się żeliwna gołębica. Plotki niosą, że woda z Łez Shallyi ma właściwości lecznicze. Kapłani zmuszeni byli ograniczyć dostęp do ogródka, a wielu przychodzących po pomoc nawet nie ma okazji go oglądać. Kapłanki zawsze powtarzają, że wypicie wody nie gwarantuje ozdrowienia, bowiem Shallya zagląda w duszę każdego człowieka i pomaga jedynie tym, którzy na to zasługują. Pomimo tego ludzie cały czas składają datki, byleby zakosztować choć kilku kropel wody z fontanny. W większości przypadków ozdrowienie następuje za sprawą samej wiary w jej działanie. Prawdą jest jednak, że woda jest rzeczywiście błogosławiona. Czy Łzy Shallyi mają ulżyć wszystkim cierpiącym w Karak Azgal, czy prawda jest znacznie bardziej złowieszcza, niż mogłoby się wydawać? Niezależnie od odpowiedzi, kiedy ujawnia się lecznicza moc wody, ludzie twierdzą, że bogini uznała chorego za godnego uzdrowienia. Aby zaczerpnąć z uzdrawiającej fontanny, trzeba uzyskać zgodę arcykapłanki i złożyć ofiarę. Efekt działania wody zależy tylko i wyłącznie od woli Shallyi. Jeśli uzna, że pijący jest godzien dostąpić łaski uzdrowienia, tak się stanie; jeżeli nie, woda będzie miała dziwny, metaliczny posmak. Arcykapłanka Shallyi, Hildegarda Grunwald, pochodzi z Altdorfu. Pani Hilda, jak lubi być nazywana, jest piękną kobietą w średnim wieku, ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz długie, jasne włosy. To, co widzi w Karak Azgal, przepełnia ją smutkiem. Codziennie ma do czynienia z rezultatami hulaszczego i niebezpiecznego życia, jakie prowadzą awanturnicy. Jej zakon poprzysiągł nieść pomoc każdemu, kto jej potrzebuje, a Hilda stara się zawrócić, kogo tylko może, z drogi ku nieuchronnemu zatraceniu. Na swoje rozkazy ma siedmiu akolitów, kapłana oraz medyka. Za dnia wszyscy pracują w świątyni, w nocą śpią w kwaterach w zachodnim skrzydle. Świątynia zapewnia doskonałą opiekę medyczną. Łóżka są czyste, jedzenie smaczne, a opiekunowie starają się ulżyć chorym w cierpieniu. Kapłanki potrafią ocenić po wyglądzie zamożność pacjenta, więc zwykle żądają takiej opłaty, jaką będzie w stanie uiścić. W świątyni można zakupić odtrutki (11 zk), mikstury lecznicze (5 zk), a także wodę z Łez Shallyi (15 zk). To tylko orientacyjne ceny. Bogatsi kupujący mogą spodziewać się wyższej kwoty, zaś osoby ubogie lub złożone chorobą będą mogły zapłacić znacznie mniej. Świątynia Gorlaza Złotego Krasnoludy są bardzo starą rasą o długiej historii, pełnej cierpień i chwały. W starych manuskryptach można znaleźć opowieści o dawno zapomnianych klanach. Na półkach z pergaminami lub w salach pamięci dawno porzuconych miast można odkryć wzmianki o dziwnych wierzeniach, bogach, którym nikt już nie oddaje czci i wojnach, których nikt już nie wspomina. Tajemnice czekają na śmiałka, który pokona niebezpieczeństwa czające się pod górami i odkryje zapomniane sekrety. Tak właśnie, na pozór, było z kultem Gorlaza Złotego. Hegakin Rokrison zawsze był dość dziwny. Ten ambitny uczony przez całe życie był przekonany, że musi istnieć jakaś prawda nieograniczona przez nakazy Grungniego. Prowadzone przez Hegakina badania budziły wzgardę wśród innych krasnoludów, a sam uczony powoli odsuwał się od swego klanu, aż w końcu został wygnany. Zbiegł do Karak Azgal i na własną rękę zaczął penetrować niektóre z ruin położonych głęboko pod fortecą. Ku swej radości odkrył ukrytą kaplicę, poświęconą tajemniczemu bóstwu. Jasne było, że krasnoludy nie przyczyniły się do jej powstania, bowiem konstrukcja nie nosiła śladu pracy ich rąk. Hegakin podszedł do ołtarza, który choć od wielu wieków stał pusty, nadal pokryty był warstwą mazi niewiadomego pochodzenia. Krasnolud wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął blatu, tym samym przypieczętowując swój los. W chwili, gdy jego palce zetknęły się z dziwną substancją, Hegakin stał się istotą Chaosu, niewolnikiem Slaanesha. Obawiając się skutków swojego odkrycia, uczony zbiegł do miasta. Tygodniami nawiedzały go dziwne sny i targały nim jeszcze bardziej niepokojące pragnienia. Z wysiłkiem próbował opierać się zmianom, którym uległo jego ciało. Skóra stała się twarda, ciasno przyległa do kości. Wiedząc, jaki los czeka osoby noszące widome oznaki mutacji, krasnolud musiał szybko znaleźć sposób ukrycia cielesnych zmian. Wymyślił więc Gorlaza, boga złota i kosztowności. Nie minął miesiąc, a Hegakin zaczął głosić nową wiarę na ulicach miasta i u stóp Srebrnej Fontanny. Prawił o złocie, luksusach i bogactwie, a nocą mordował poszukiwaczy skarbów, aby zdobyć pieniądze na szaty i przedmioty liturgiczne godne boga patronującego bogactwu. Miały one też dopomóc mu w ukryciu oznak mutacji. Mimo ogromnych wysiłków nie potrafił jednak stworzyć nowego kultu, który przyniósłby większą chwałę Slaaneshowi. Krasnoludy tylko się zeń naśmiewały, biorąc jego kazania za brednie zdziwaczałego głupca. Mimo to Hegakin nie ustawał w staraniach, a jego upór wkrótce się opłacił. Kazania dotarły do uszu Elgroma Smokobójcy, krasnoluda uważanego za potomka samego Skalfa. Przez wiele dni Elgrom przysłuchiwał się słowom Hegakina, aż w końcu, po kilku tygodniach, dołączył do niego, przeczuwając, że ścieżka ku chwale prowadzi przez nauki nowego boga. Jego poparcie sprawiło, że kult Gorlaza zyskał na znaczeniu i już wkrótce pod Fontanną tłumnie zbierali się gapie, aby posłuchać kazań dwóch proroków. Po roku służby Elgrom stał się wyznawcą Slaanesha. Hegakin przekonał go, że droga do objęcia tronu Fortecy Skalfa wiedzie przez bogactwo i potęgę — dwie rzeczy, które Pan Rozkoszy oferuje swoim wiernym sługom. Razem udali się w podróż do podziemi, gdzie Elgrom wszedł do zapomnianej świątyni i dotknął przeklętego ołtarza, skazując się na życie mutanta toczonego przez Skazę Chaosu. Od tamtych wydarzeń minęło dwadzieścia lat. Hegakin i Elgrom zdobyli znaczącą pozycję w Karak Azgal. Nie tylko przewodzą młodemu i prężnemu kultowi, ale świadczą też wysokiej jakości usługi bankowe. W zamian za niezbyt wygórowaną prowizję (5% dla krasnoludów, 7% dla ludzi i niziołków oraz 12% dla elfów) przechowują w bezpiecznym miejscu gotówkę lub skarby. Zyski z tej działalności przeznaczyli na zakup starego budynku w Dzielnicy Świątynnej, remont i wyłożenie go białym piaskowcem, odnowienie spadzistego dachu i kolumn. Dodatkowo wstawiono ogromne, dwuskrzydłowe wrota oraz wysoką na ponad trzy metry statuę, przedstawiającą fałszywego bożka, Gorlaza, trzymającego w uniesionych dłoniach monetę. Hegakin i Elgrom prawią w świątyni kazania, napominając wiernych, aby bogacili się i tłumacząc, że złoto i kamienie szlachetne są potrzebne, aby przywrócić piękno i blask krasnoludzkim dziełom. Od członków kultu oczekuje się, że będą dokonywać świętych pielgrzymek do ruin, aby zdobyć jak najwięcej skarbów ku chwale Gorlaza i uchronić kosztowności przed wpadnięciem w ręce nie-krasnoludów. Kapłani twierdzą, że w ten sposób wierni przysparzają chwały swoim przodkom, czcząc ich pamięć. Choć poprzez oddawanie czci Gorlazowi krasnoludy stworzyły kult, który w pośredni sposób wychwala Slaanesha, to niewielu (jeśli ktokolwiek z nich) zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Większość wyznawców jest święcie przekonana, że oddaje cześć prawdziwemu krasnoludzkiemu bogu, z chęcią słucha kazań i dostosowuje się do płynących z nich nauk. W miarę, jak świątynia Gorlaza zyskuje na znaczeniu, sprawy zaczynają przybierać dla jej przywódców coraz bardziej niebezpieczny obrót. Do grona wiernych przyłącza się więcej ważnych osobistości z otoczenia Thordina, władcy Karak Azgal. Nawet mistrz gildii złotników, Zarador Svenginson, oddaje cześć Gorlazowi. Co gorsza, mutacje Hegakina i Elgroma są coraz bardziej widoczne i trudniejsze do ukrycia. Obydwaj kapłani zmuszeni są nosić bogate, ciężkie i długie szaty, aby ukryć potworne zmiany, jakie dotknęły ich ciała. Pomimo tych zabiegów coraz więcej podejrzliwych oczu spogląda na przywódców kultu. Nie zważając na ryzyko, obłąkany i owładnięty żądzą bogactwa Elgrom dąży do jeszcze większego rozszerzenia wpływów świątyni, wierząc, że w zamian Slaanesh nagrodzi go tronem Karak Azgal. Ochroną przywódców kultu zajmuje się dwudziestu wojowników, z czego dziesięciu zawsze pełni służbę. Opancerzeni są w pełne zbroje płytowe z symbolem złotej monety Gorlaza wygrawerowanym na piersi. Tylko czterech spośród gwardzistów zna prawdę o naturze kultu Złotego Boga. Chętnie służą swemu mrocznemu panu, wypełniając wolę jego kapłanów. Pozostali strażnicy są całym sercem przekonani, że pozostają w służbie starodawnego krasnoludzkiego boga. Nawet jeśli zostaną im przedstawione niezbite dowody na to, że jest inaczej, nie dadzą im wiary i będą walczyć aż do śmierci. Osobom postronnym kult Gorlaza może wydawać się dziwny i ostentacyjny. Jego członkowie noszą złote pierścienie i bawią się na całonocnych balach wyprawianych w świątyni. Wielu złodziei marzy o tym, aby posiąść zgromadzone przez wiernych kosztowności. Nielicznym udało się sforsować zabezpieczenia świątyni, a ci, którzy tego dokonali, nie powrócili z wyprawy. Podczas przyjęć para wtajemniczonych w sekrety kultu strażników wybiera ofiarę i prowadzi ją na dół, do katakumb pod świątynią. Tam nieszczęśnik jest oszałamiany narkotycznym wywarem, a następnie dostępuje zaszczytu, jakim jest przemienienie części ciała w złoto. Rytuał, jak przystało na obrzędy Slaanesha, łączy ból z rozkoszą. Niewielka porcja płynnego złota zostaje wprowadzona przez igłę wbitą pod paznokieć. Ofiara pozostaje złączona więzią z kapłanem, a jej ból przysparza mu rozkoszy. Wszelkie datki ofiarowane przez wiernych przechowywane są przez Elgroma w sekretnej skrytce w podziemiach świątyni. Wejście jest zamaskowane, jego odnalezienie wymaga kilku minut przeszukiwania. Aby je otworzyć, potrzeba specjalnego klucza, który nosi przy sobie Elgrom. Sforsowanie zamka bez klucza może okazać się bardzo trudne. Wewnątrz znajduje się biżuteria, klejnoty i złoto, warte 300 zk. Bastion Skalf zbudował swój kasztel dokładnie w miejscu, w którym wyszedł spod ziemi po zabiciu Grauga. Twierdza stoi tam po dziś dzień, wznosząc się na wschód od Smoczej Bramy. Na północ od tych dwóch budowli znajduje się Bastion, gdzie mieszczą się rezydencje szlacheckich rodów Karak Azgal. Jest to najbezpieczniejsza dzielnica miasta, ponieważ Prawodawcy intensywnie patrolują tamtejsze ulice. Na terenie kwartału ma swe siedziby pięć najważniejszych klanów w mieście. Pozostałe domy to rezydencje mniej znaczących, ale bogatych rodów. Forteca Skalfa Forteca Skalfa wznosi się ku niebu na wysokość prawie czterdziestu metrów i jest najwyższym budynkiem w mieście. Jej ochronę stanowi wysoki na siedem metrów mur, przez który prowadzą dwie skierowane na wschód i zachód bramy. Szczyt wieży ozdobiony jest dziewięciometrowym posągiem skrzydlatego smoka. Budynek należy do klanu Skalfa, a jego potomkowie po dziś dzień zamieszkują górne piętra fortecy. Na parterze znajdują się Komnaty Rady oraz kwatera główna Prawodawców, podziemia zaś służą za więzienie. Za dnia wszyscy mieszkańcy mają wolny wstęp do Fortecy, jeśli muszą załatwić w niej jakieś sprawy. Nocą bramy są zamknięte, a każdej pilnuje dwóch Prawodawców. Na dziedzińce wewnętrzne nie można wnosić oręża, broń należy pozostawić pod pieczą strażników przy bramie. Większość przychodzących stanowią osoby odwiedzające więźniów, chcące wnieść apelację do władcy miasta lub pragnące przestudiować Wielką Księgę Prawodawców. Odwiedziny u więźniów dozwolone są raz dziennie, przez godzinę i należy wnieść za nie opłatę w wysokości 5 zk. Wniesienie apelacji od wyroku Pracodawców wymaga sporej znajomości prawa panującego w Karak Azgal oraz uiszczenia opłaty 10 zk. Apelacja osoby niezaznajomionej z prawem może zostać odrzucona z powodu uchybień proceduralnych. Jeśli uchybienia nie wystąpią, dowódca Prawodawców uzna apelację za potencjalnie słuszną i przedstawi ją władcy miasta. Może to potrwać od jednego do trzech tygodni, zależnie od umiejętności krasomówczych apelującego. Po zapoznaniu się z apelacją, władca zwykle odrzuca ją pod naciskiem Prawodawców, którzy nie lubią, kiedy ktoś podważa ich wyroki. Uważają bowiem, że może to prowadzić do niebezpiecznych precedensów. W Fortecy istnieje wejście do podziemi twierdzy, dostępne jedynie za specjalnym pozwoleniem władcy. Srebrna Fontanna Fontanna wyrzeźbiona krasnoludzkimi rękami na kształt trzech ryb wyskakujących z tafli jeziora i plujących strumykami wody z pysków, zasilana jest przez podziemne źródło. W okolicy często można spotkać przywódcę kultu Gorlaza, Elgroma Smokobójcę, który płomiennymi kazaniami usiłuje przeciągnąć na swoją wiarę możnych obywateli Karak Azgal. Pomnik Skalfa Smokobójcy Na dziewięciometrowym, granitowym piedestale wznosi się mierzący niemal drugie tyle pomnik Skalfa Smokobójcy. Bohater w jednej ręce trzyma uniesiony topór, w drugiej zaś dumnie dzierży odrąbany smoczy łeb. Wieczorami pod pomnikiem zbierają się najbardziej znane i najdroższe kurtyzany w mieście, czekając na klientów. Dom schadzek znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, w karczmie „Nagroda Górnika”. Siedziba klanu Norgunson Siedzibą klanu Norgunson jest wysoki, charakterystyczny, trzypiętrowy budynek. Rodzina znana jest z górniczych talentów, nic zatem dziwnego, że w jej posiadaniu znajduje się jedna z dwóch czynnych kopalń w Karak Azgal, położona pół kilometra na wschód za murami miasta. Rezydencję zbudowano z czerwonego marmuru, dzięki czemu jeszcze bardziej wyróżnia się spośród siedzib innych klanów. Ponad wejściem umieszczono ozdobną tarczę, na której wygrawerowano herb rodziny: oskard uderzający w bryłę kamienia. Klanowi przewodzi Futin Norgunson, potężnie zbudowany, stuletni krasnolud o brodzie tak długiej, że musi być zaplatana w warkoczyki i owijana wokół jego ciała, inaczej mógłby się o nią potknąć i przewrócić. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę swobodę obyczajów panującą w Karak Azgal, Futin jest osobą niezwykłą. O jego chutliwości krążą legendy. Powiada się, że spłodził trzydziestu legalnych potomków i co najmniej dziesięciu z nieprawego łoża. Pomimo tych plotek jego pozycja w Małej Radzie jest niezachwiana, podobnie jak szacunek, jakim cieszy się w gildii górniczej. Kopalnia należąca do Norgunsonów jest niezwykle dochodowa, dostarcza bowiem kamieni szlachetnych i rudy żelaza. Brygadziści regularnie zatrudniają nowych pracowników, a zarobki są wysokie, sięgają nawet osiemdziesięciu pięciu szylingów tygodniowo. Zapotrzebowanie na nowych robotników wynika z nieustannego zagrożenia napadami i konieczności zapewniania ochrony przed czającymi się w głębinach potworami. Skaveny, gobliny, a nawet jeszcze straszniejsze istoty znalazły drogę do kopalń i napadają na górników, czasem mordując całe brygady. Kiedy tak się dzieje, a napady są częstsze niż Norgunsonowie mają odwagę przyznać, brygadziści po cichu zatrudniają „speców od mokrej roboty”, aby usunęli zagrożenie i by wydobycie mogło znów ruszyć pełną parą. Taka praca jest niebezpieczna, a każdy dzień przestoju kosztuje klan ogromne pieniądze, nic więc dziwnego, że jego przywódcy płacą śmiałkom godziwą cenę dziesięciu szylingów za każdy wyniesiony z głębin ogon lub łeb złego stwora. Siedziba klanu Durgarson Durgarsonowie są potomkami jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół Skalfa i z tego powodu niemal od początku istnienia miasta cieszą się specjalnymi przywilejami. Ich siedziba ma dwa piętra, a na dachu znajduje się starannie pielęgnowany ogród. Symbolem rodziny jest kufer pełen złota, z którego wysypują się monety. Plotki głoszą, że klan jest tak bogaty, iż żaden z członków rodziny nie musi pracować, a w skarbcu pod pałacem znajdują się całe góry złota i kosztowności. Prawda jest taka, że rodzina popadła w dekadencję, a nieróbstwo i lenistwo cechują wszystkich jej członków. Z góry skarbów pozostało jedynie kilka tysięcy złotych koron, które topnieją w oczach, głównie za sprawą kosztownych zachcianek nestora rodu. Głową rodziny jest Droglik Durgarson, opasły krasnolud o zasłużonej reputacji żarłoka i pijaka. Służący muszą nosić go w lektyce, bowiem z powodu tuszy nie jest w stanie utrzymać się na własnych nogach. Choć powinien reprezentować rodzinę na spotkaniach Małej Rady, czyni to z rzadka, zamiast tego spędzając wieczory na ucztach i zabawach. Niedawno Droglik nawrócił się na wiarę w Gorlaza i większość czasu spędza w świątyni tego kultu, gdzie Elgrom subtelnie podtruwa jego duszę, popychając go w objęcia Slaanesha obietnicami coraz bardziej egzotycznego jadła i napitku. Siedziba klanu Rorganson Nawet dziś członkowie rodu Rorganson, słynnego ze swoich wojowników, stanowią większość kadry oficerskiej sił zbrojnych Karak Azgal. Siedziba rodziny na trzy piętra i zbudowana jest z szarego, gładkiego kamienia. Na tarczy herbowej rodu widnieje prosty symbol topora bojowego. To samo godło zostało wykute na blankach więńczących dach rezydencji. Głową rodziny jest kapitan Kragdin Rorganson, który oprócz tego, że uczestniczy w zebraniach Małej Rady, dowodzi obroną Karak Azgal. Większość członków rodziny jest niezadowolona z tego, jak wygląda sytuacja w Karak Azgal. Woleliby, aby miasto zostało odbudowane krasnoludzkimi rękami. Nie podoba im się też, że ich rodacy polegają na odwadze i czynach cudzoziemców i przybyszów, jedynie pobierając od nich podatki. Spora część klanu Rorgansonów należy do Bractwa Rozszczepionej Brody. Siedziba klanu Voragosdotr Siedzibą klanu Voragosdotr jest dwupiętrowy budynek w dzielnicy Bastionu. Rodzina dorobiła się pozycji i majątku dzięki kopalni kamieni szlachetnych, którą jej członkowie odkryli i uruchomili wkrótce po odzyskaniu miasta. Położona jest kilometr na wschód od miasta, a dostępu do niej bronią strażnicy pozostający na żołdzie rodziny. Nikt spoza klanu nie może wejść na teren, gdzie prowadzone jest wydobycie, ani też nie może zostać zatrudniony pod ziemią lub jako ochrona. Choć złoża nie są tak bogate jak te, które niegdyś zaopatrywały Karak Izril, to i tak odkąd odbudowano miasto, klan Voragosdotr dzierży dzięki nim niezachwianą pozycję potentata na rynku klejnotów. Co charakterystyczne, w klanie rządzą kobiety. Matroną rodu jest starsza kobieta, Faralina Voragosdotr, niska nawet jak na krasnoluda (niecały metr wzrostu), która niedostatki fizyczne potrafi zrekompensować błyskotliwym intelektem i hartem ducha. Regularnie bierze udział w zebraniach Małej Rady i jest jednym z najtrzeźwiej myślących, a jednocześnie współczujących innym istotom przedstawicieli szlachty. Siedziba klanu Damirson Sto lat temu klan Damirson przybył do Karak Azgal z położonego dalej na północ Karaz-a-Karak. Choć jego członkowie nigdy nie wyjawili, dlaczego postanowili się przenieść, władca miasta przyjął ich z otwartymi ramionami, doceniając kunszt słynnych rzemieślników i kowali run. Ich siedzibą jest niski, jednopiętrowy budynek z białego kamienia, rzeźbionego w przeróżne runy. Są to znaki mające chronić domostwo. Przed czym lub przed kim, tego nie wiadomo. Symbolem rodziny jest młot uderzający w kowadło, nad którym góruje osiem gwiazd Valayi. Głową rodziny jest Rorantok Damirson, sędziwy kowal run. Jest zupełnie łysy, ale nosi gęstą brodę zaplecioną w grube warkocze, spięte złotymi obręczami. Rzadko kiedy można go zobaczyć bez słynnego napierśnika z gromrilu. Choć bierze udział w posiedzeniach Małej Rady, zwykle nie zabiera głosu, pozostawiając innym spory i popisy krasomówcze. Klan Damirson skrywa potworną tajemnicę. Rodzina została zmuszona do opuszczenia Karaz-a-Karak w atmosferze skandalu. Oskarżono ich o wyznawanie bogów Chaosu. Jeden z kowali run został opętany przez boga krwi Khorna, który podsycił jego wściekłość i wprawił w morderczy szał. Zanim opętany żądzą zabijania krasnolud został powstrzymany, zabił wielu swoich pobratymców. Zhańbiona rodzina musiała opuścić miasto, znajdując schronienie dopiero w odległym Karak Azgal. Jeśli prawda o naturze kultu Gorlaza Złotego zostanie ujawniona, walka z nim znajdzie silne poparcie w rodzinie Damirsonów. „Nagroda Górnika” Ponad kamiennym gankiem przysadzistego budynku wesoło huśta się malowany, drewniany szyld przedstawiający górniczy oskard i kilka złotych samorodków. W „Nagrodzie Górnika” każdy porządny krasnolud znajdzie to, czego mu potrzeba do szczęścia po długim dniu znojnej pracy — towarzystwo przyjaciół, opowieści o najnowszych odkryciach, kufel piwa i smaczne jadło, przeplatane żartami o elfach i goblinach, dwóch najczęściej poruszanych przez Khazadów tematach. „Nagroda Górnika” jest najstarszą karczmą w mieście, zbudowaną wkrótce po tym, jak Skalf zabił smoka i zwrócił Karak Azgal pobratymcom. Prowadzona jest przez Balarikę Kragellasdotr, wysoką prawie na półtora metra krasnoludkę o długich, sięgających do kolan warkoczach. Choć swym gościom serwuje najprzedniejsze jadło i piwa, to cechuje ją pewna wada: nie może oprzeć się pokusie podsłuchiwania. Balarika zdaje się mieć niesamowitą umiejętność wściubiania nosa w nie swoje sprawy, a przed jej czułym słuchem nie ukryje się żaden sekret. Prawda jest taka, że handel informacjami przynosi jej więcej zysków niż prowadzenie karczmy. Może ona służyć jako niewyczerpalne źródło informacji. Niestety, z pewnością znajdzie się ktoś, kto zapłaci najemnikom, aby uciszyli wścibskie babsko. Raz na zawsze. Dzielnica Przybyszy Dzielnica Przybyszy zyskała swoje miano w początkach istnienia miasta, gdy na niezagospodarowanym obszarze osiedlali się krasnoludzcy imigranci. Potem, wraz z coraz większą sławą Karak Azgal, zaczęli przybywać ludzie i niziołki. Budynki w Dzielnicy Przybyszów są krasnoludzkiej roboty. Zostały wzniesione z kamienia zgodnie z upodobaniami władców miasta, bowiem w Fortecy Skalfa bez zgody gildii kamieniarzy nie może powstać żaden budynek. Najważniejszą częścią dzielnicy jest Studnia Zambora. Większość poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy decydują się na zejście do ruin, wkracza do nich właśnie przez tę sztolnię. Codziennie w okolicy kręcą się dziesiątki awanturników, zaglądając do licznych karczm, szulerni i kramów. Tylko nieliczni mają dość siły woli, aby oprzeć się pokusom i zejść do podziemi Karak Azgal. Okolice Studni Zambora to najbardziej niebezpieczna część Fortecy Skalfa, choć i tak nieporównywalnie spokojniejsza od śmierdzących zaułków Martwych Wrót. Spacer ulicami Dzielnicy Przybyszów to interesujące doświadczenie. Kramarze sprzedają towary wprost ze straganów, a kupcy usiłują przekonać potencjalnych nabywców, że mają wszystko, czego im trzeba. Sutenerzy i naganiacze wypatrują klientów, obiecując im niezapomniane przeżycia albo oferując informacje o „pewnych” zakładach hazardowych. Nie próżnują także złodzieje, uwalniając nieostrożnych przechodniów od ciężaru gotówki. Wędrowcy powinni mieć się na baczności, bowiem może okazać się, że znajdą się w środku wielkiego miasta bez grosza przy duszy. Studnia Zambora Wiele lat temu krasnolud imieniem Zambor wybudował swój dom w miejscu, gdzie później odkryto zejście do podziemnego miasta. Władca Karak Azgal uznał, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby otworzenie oficjalnego wejścia dla poszukiwaczy skarbów, dlatego odkupił działkę od Zambora. Dom został zrównany z ziemią, a nad wejściem do sztolni wzniesiono niewielki budynek, gdzie urzędują Prawodawcy kontrolujący wejście do podziemi i sprawdzający ważność licencji na poszukiwanie skarbów oraz pobierający odpowiednie opłaty. Osoby wracające na powierzchnię są dokładnie przeszukiwane, aby wyeliminować przypadki przemycania przedmiotów, które stanowią kulturowe dziedzictwo krasnoludów. Zasady tego postępowania zostały opisane w Wielkiej Księdze Prawodawców. Wejście do podziemi jest otwarte przez całą dobę. Porządku pilnuje sześciu Prawodawców: trzech stróżuje na zewnątrz, wpuszczając do budynku jedynie tych, którzy uiścili opłatę za wejście, a druga trójka przeszukuje powracających. Furagrum, dowódca Prawodawców, nadzoruje swoich podkomendnych w ciągu dnia, od późnego ranka do wczesnego popołudnia. Jeśli poszukiwacze skarbów wykupią odpowiednie licencje i uiszczą wszelkie konieczne opłaty, zostaną skierowani w stronę spiralnych schodów, które prowadzą na głębokość ponad trzydziestu metrów. Magiczny kram Todta Muellera Ten sklep jest doskonałym przykładem działalności powszechnej w Dzielnicy Przybyszów. Każdy, kto jest w potrzebie — czy to poszukiwacz przygód w tarapatach, czy oszust karciany poszukujący talizmanu — za odpowiednią cenę znajdzie tutaj coś dla siebie. Kram prowadzony jest przez pochodzącego z Imperium szarlatana, znanego jako Todt Mueller. Człowiek ten handluje „talizmanami” przynoszącymi szczęście i zbił już majątek na naiwności innych ludzi. Sklepikarz jest na tyle cwany, aby nigdy nie składać jednoznacznych zapewnień o skuteczności sprzedawanych przez siebie amuletów. Ponadto drogie i egzotyczne talizmany sprzedaje tylko tym poszukiwaczom skarbów, którym nie wróży szczęśliwego powrotu z ruin. Kram Todta pełen jest przeróżnych śmieci. Na stołach walają się porozrzucane bez ładu i składu skrzynki pełne fiolek z różnokolorowymi cieczami, a na półkach piętrzą się figurki i dziwne przedmioty niewiadomego przeznaczenia. Todt jest doskonałym sprzedawcą. Potrafi przekonać nabywców, że trafiła im się życiowa okazja, i namówić na kupno specyfiku lub amuletu, którego zupełnie nie potrzebują. W jego ofercie znajdują się także przedmioty z podróżnego ekwipunku, które mogą okazać się użyteczne. Sprzedawszy kilka tanich drobiazgów, Todt wciąga kupującego w niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Próbuje przy tym wybadać, czy zdoła wcisnąć klientowi któryś ze swoich „magicznych” specjałów. Jednym z nich jest Leczniczy Likwor, kosztujący 5 złotych koron. Todt twierdzi, że ten specyfik chroni przed działaniem trucizn i jadów, a także uśmierza ból głowy. W rzeczywistości kupujący staje się posiadaczem butelki słodzonej wody. Za 15 zk Todt może sprzedać niezwykły talizman — kępkę futra wilka z Middenheim, która zapewnia powodzenie w walce i przynosi szczęście. Prawdziwy wybraniec losu stanie przed szansą zdobycia drzazgi z Ghal Maraza, młota samego Sigmara! Jako że Todt ma tylko jedną, nie sprzeda jej byle komu. Cena to jedyne 50 zk. Todt doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że żyje dzięki kłamstwom, dlatego zawsze jest gotów do ucieczki. Jeśli tylko zauważy kogoś, kto zamierza się z nim porachować, weźmie nogi za pas, licząc na to, że później uda mu się jakoś wyjaśnić sprawę. „Złoty Kufel” Karczma „Złoty Kufel”, podobnie jak Studnia Zambora, jest otwarta przez całą dobę i obsługuje wszystkich, o ile mają czym zapłacić. „Złoty Kufel” nie jest jednak zwykłą karczmą. Przede wszystkim to szulernia, w której można zagrać w niemal każdą grę kościaną lub karcianą, albo obstawić dowolne zakłady hazardowe. Parter budynku zajmuje sala gier, w której południowym rogu znajduje się długi kontuar. Na piętrze mieszczą się pokoje do wynajęcia. Do zachodniej i północnej zewnętrznej ściany budynku przytwierdzone są szyldy z symbolem „Złotego Kufla” oraz wizerunkiem kości do gry i talii kart. Jedną z najpopularniejszych proponowanych tam form rozrywki jest Pula Śmierci. Celem zakładów jest trafne wytypowanie grupy poszukiwaczy skarbów, która nie powróci z ruin. Aby zwycięzca mógł zgarnąć pieniądze, o drużynie wszelki słuch musi zaginąć co najmniej tydzień przed wyznaczonym terminem i wypłatą nagrody. Suma pieniędzy do wygrania zwiększa się z każdym dniem, kiedy nowi uczestnicy obstawiają zakłady lub któraś z typowanych drużyn wraca na powierzchnię. Aby wejść do gry, należy zapłacić 2 zk, a kasyno inkasuje 10% od wygranej sumy. Stali bywalcy „Kufla”, a zarazem znawcy tej gry, w zamian za kilka pensów chętnie podzielą się swoimi przypuszczeniami na temat szans poszczególnych drużyn. Większości grup nadawane są przezwiska, takie jak: „Zagubieni Chłoptasie”, „Bohaterowie Hansa”, „Silni-lecz-Szaleni”, czy „Czterej Pancerni”. „Złoty Kufel” jest własnością krasnoludzkiego księcia złodziei, Harloka Balgorsona, który zajmuje się także handlem kradzionymi towarami i przedmiotami wyniesionymi z podziemi. Oczywiście w lokalu oferuje się także typowe dla takich miejsc usługi, jak hazard, wyszynk i towarzystwo ladacznic. Rozrywki te nie są zakazane w Karak Azgal, w odróżnieniu od paserstwa i przemytu skarbów, które traktowane są przez władze jak poważne i surowo karane przestępstwa. Mimo to czarnorynkowy handel kradzionymi i przemycanymi z podziemi dobrami kwitnie. Tuż obok „Złotego Kufla” znajduje się stary magazyn, w którym Harlok prowadzi swoje nielegalne interesy. Krasnolud skupuje kradzione towary najwyżej za połowę ich wartości, a w przypadku przedmiotów wyniesionych z ruin cena skupu spada do 40% wartości. Harlok zawarł porozumienie z Dimitrem Markowem z Martwych Wrót i nie rości sobie pretensji do towarów, które Kislevczyk uzyskuje dzięki nielegalnym wejściom do ruin. Tych dwóch przestępców łączy dziwna więź, charakterystyczna dla półświatka. Choć obaj darzą się szczerą nienawiścią, nie mogą bez siebie robić interesów. Jeśli Harlok znajdzie sposób, aby pozbyć się Markowa i nie ponieść żadnych konsekwencji, chętnie podejmie taką próbę. Z tego powodu zawsze rozgląda się za zdolnymi i chętnymi do pracy śmiałkami, którzy rozwiążą problem konkurencji. Składzik towarów Grondelli Sklep usytuowany jest w doskonałym miejscu, tuż obok Studni Zambora. Można w nim kupić broń oraz ekwipunek przydatny podczas wyprawy pod ziemię. Choć ceny są dość wysokie, sprzedawane towary są dobrej jakości. Właścicielką sklepu jest Grondella Harkansdotr, urodzona i wychowana w Karak Azgal. W prowadzeniu sklepu pomaga jej syn, który w małej kuźni na zapleczu wykuwa większość sprzedawanej przez matkę broni. Korgan jest bardzo muskularny, a czarną brodę i włosy nosi krótko ścięte. Grondella jest kobietą przy kości, ma gęste, czarne włosy. Ubiera się prosto, ale gustownie, głównie w skórzane ubrania. Sklep Grondelli wyróżnia się spośród okolicznych kramów, ponieważ można w nim zakupić kilka niecodziennych przedmiotów lub skorzystać ze specjalnych usług. Jeśli poszukiwacze skarbów nie wrócą z ruin w wyznaczonym przez siebie czasie, za 10 zk Grondella zobowiązuje się odprawić ceremonię pogrzebową w wyznaczonej przez nich świątyni. Co więcej, rodzina i wskazani uprzednio przyjaciele zmarłego zostaną poinformowani listownie o jego smutnym losie. Inni kupcy pochwycili ten pomysł, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich, Grondella rzeczywiście odprawia msze za dusze zmarłych i wysyła listy. W sklepie Grondelli można także zakupić przedmioty pochodzące z przemytu. Krasnoludka nabywa je od Harloka Balgorsona, ale jest na tyle przewidująca, że nie oferuje ich byle komu. Podczas rozmowy próbuje ocenić, czy nabywca będzie na tyle dyskretny, aby dokonać zakupu i siedzieć cicho. Magazyn „trefnych” towarów znajduje się w niewielkim pokoiku za kuźnią. Oto kilka przykładowych przedmiotów: *''Głęboki haust'' — zaciągnięcie się tym zielonym proszkiem wyostrza wzrok i zwiększa szybkość reakcji. Woreczek zawiera trzy porcje, a każda wystarcza na około dziesięć minut. *''Jad mantikory'' — oprócz ran, udany atak zatrutą nim bronią może sprawić, że trafiony nieszczęśnik natychmiast zapadnie w głęboki sen, a być może nawet umrze. Porcja trucizny kosztuje 65 zk. *''Czarny hełm'' — wykuty z gromrilu hełm zapewnia solidną ochronę. Cena wynosi 300 zk. Targ czarnorynkowy Ten niczym niewyróżniający się magazyn należy do właściciela „Złotego Kufla”, Harloka Balgorsona. Nie byłoby w nim nic ciekawego, gdyby nie to, że jest on centrum handlu towarami pochodzącymi z rabunków, kradzieży i przemytu. Wnętrze tego niewielkiego budynku zastawione jest licznymi pudłami, beczkami i skrzyniami. Naprzeciwko drzwi stoi biurko, a siedzący za nim pracownik magazynu od razu poprosi intruzów o wyjście. Przybysze powinni podać mu hasło. Harlok zmienia je codziennie, a potencjalni nabywcy mogą je otrzymać tylko od niego. Większość przedmiotów, które można kupić na czarnym rynku, pochodzi z kradzieży lub przemytu. Ceny są zazwyczaj znacznie wyższe od normalnych. Magazynu stale pilnuje od trzech do pięciu osób. Bełkocząca Fontanna Na niskim, dwustopniowym postumencie stoi marmurowa fontanna uformowana w kształt smoka. Wzniesiono ją, aby uhonorować pamięć Skalfa, który pokonał bestię i zwrócił miasto krasnoludom. Woda wytryskuje z pyska gada i gromadzi się w sadzawce u jego stóp. Kiedyś fontannę nazywano Smoczą, ale później przemianowano ją na Bełkoczącą, a to za sprawą gromadzących się u jej stóp podżegaczy, kaznodziejów i szaleńców, wygłaszających niekończące się tyrady na różne tematy. Za dnia w okolicy można spotkać co najmniej dwóch mówców. Większość mieszkańców miasta traktuje ich jako rozrywkę lub temat niewybrednych żartów, choć zdarzają się osoby szczególnie utalentowane, które rzeczywiście przekazują ważne prawdy. Złoty Kwartał Złoty Kwartał położony jest w zachodniej części twierdzy, na północ od Dzielnicy Przybyszów. Na tym obszarze mieszczą się rezydencje bogatych kupców i członków gildii Karak Azgal. Dzielnica wzięła swoją nazwę od wielu ozdabiających ją złotych posągów, pozłacanych dachów i innych oznak bogactwa. Centrum Kwartału stanowi Kamienny Plac, wokół którego wznoszą się siedziby trzech najważniejszych gildii: złotników, górników i kamieniarzy. Oprócz tego w okolicy można znaleźć wiele sklepików z kamieniami szlachetnymi, bronią i pancerzami, a także liczne warsztaty złotnicze. W Złotym Kwartale panuje znacznie spokojniejsza atmosfera niż w Dzielnicy Przybyszów, ale i tak ruch jest dość spory. W tutejszych sklepach można znaleźć przedmioty najlepszej jakości, wyrabiane przez mistrzów rzemiosła. Nabywcy przekładający jakość nad cenę prędzej czy później zawitają do Złotego Kwartału. Kamienny Plac Niegdyś, w początkach istnienia Karak Azgal, właśnie tutaj rozładowywano transporty kamienia używanego do budowy miasta. Potem plac zaczął służyć jako targ, więc nigdy nie został zabudowany. Można tu dostać nie tylko żywność i futra dostarczane przez łowców, ale także kamienie szlachetne i broń, można także załatwić transport granitu i marmuru z pobliskich kamieniołomów oraz urobku z okolicznych kopalń. Handlarze codziennie ustawiają się w innych miejscach, dlatego należy szybko dobijać interesu — nie wiadomo, czy uda się znaleźć tego samego kupca drugi raz i czy nadal będzie miał towar interesujący nabywcę. Na Kamiennym Placu można sprzedać skarby wyniesione z ruin, a za 2 zk wykupić odpowiednią licencję i otworzyć własny kram. Największym zainteresowaniem cieszą się kamienie szlachetne i rudy metali. Gildia kamieniarzy Dwupiętrowy budynek z marmuru jest siedzibą gildii kamieniarzy. W okresie rozbudowy miasta gildia zdobyła ogromne wpływy, ponieważ wszystkie budowle wznoszone były z kamienia. Obecnie jej członkowie starają się przekonać Wielką Radę, iż Martwe Wrota należy wyburzyć i wybudować na nowo w kamieniu, tak aby bardziej przypominały krasnoludzkie miasto niż skupisko ludzkich ruder. Nader wątpliwe jest powodzenie tych planów, niemniej jednak mistrz gildii, Krorag Foragonson, nie poddaje się, próbując zyskać przychylność pozostałych członków Małej Rady. Wykorzystuje to mistrz gildii złotników, Zarador Svenginson, który próbuje nawrócić Kroraga na wiarę w Gorlaza Złotego, kusząc go perspektywą zdobycia odpowiednich środków i wpływów do zrealizowania tych planów. Gildia złotników Budynek gildii złotników wykończono przeróżnymi kamieniami szlachetnymi wprawionymi w ściany gmachu. Ozdabiające front witrażowe okna przedstawiają różne aspekty pracy rzemieślników. Gildia złotników kontroluje całość wyrobu biżuterii i obróbki kamieni szlachetnych na terenie Karak Azgal. Mistrzem gildii jest Zarador Svenginson, który niedawno dołączył do grona wyznawców Gorlaza Złotego. Większość pieniędzy wydaje teraz na cele związane z religią, której poświęca prawie cały swój czas. Niektórzy z członków gildii są poirytowani tym faktem, uważają bowiem, że świątynia Gorlaza czerpie korzyści z pracy gildii. Być może zechcą wynająć najemników, aby zbadali sprawę i zdobyli dowody defraudacji, jakich dopuścił się mistrz Zarador. Gildia górników Siedzibą gildii górników jest prosty i pozbawiony ozdób dwupiętrowy budynek. Choć większość kopalń została zamknięta i opuszczona, a w pozostałych jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, aby pracować, klan Norgunson wciąż kontroluje całość wydobycia w jedynej czynnej kopalni. Tylko dzięki uporowi i determinacji przywódców klanu gildia w ogóle może działać. Mistrzem gildii jest Molatok Nokinsom, rzeczowy i rozważny krasnolud, który troszczy się o pozycję i przyszłość bractwa cechowego. Niewielu jednak wie, że Molatok jest jednym z przywódców Bractwa Rozszczepionej Brody — sprzysiężenia krasnoludów, które nie akceptują obecnej sytuacji w Karak Azgal. Ich zdaniem niedopuszczalna jest obecność tylu obcych, pogoń za zyskiem i zaprzedanie krasnoludzkich ideałów. Poszukiwanie skarbów w ruinach miasta przez cudzoziemców uznają za profanację dziedzictwa przodków. Celem Bractwa jest położenie kresu wyprawom nie-krasnoludów do podziemi i zorganizowanie pobratymców do odzyskania Karak Azgal własnymi siłami. Wykorzystując swoje górnicze doświadczenie, Molatok zaprojektował i zlecił wykonanie tajnego zejścia do podziemi, które znajduje się pod siedzibą gildii. Bractwo utrzymuje swoje działania w absolutnej tajemnicy, zaś zejście jest także wykorzystywane do przypuszczania wypadów na nie-krasnoludzkie ekspedycje penetrujące ruiny. Poszukiwacze skarbów są atakowani bez pardonu, a kosztowności znajdujące się w ich posiadaniu konfiskowane. Jednym z głównych twórców tego planu jest kapitan Kragdin Rorganson, dowódca wojsk Karak Azgal. Jako członek Bractwa, wysyła na te misje swoich najbardziej zaufanych podwładnych. „Smocze Oko” „Smocze Oko” jest jedną z najstarszych karczm w Karak Azgal. Umieszczony nad wejściem szyld przedstawia smoczą głowę, zachęcająco mrugającą do gości. Wewnątrz, oprócz kontuaru i wspólnej sali, do dyspozycji gości oddane zostały prywatne pomieszczenia, zasłonięte ciężkimi kotarami. Pod „Smoczym Okiem” można spotkać wielu bogatych kupców i przywódców znacznych rodów, raczących się kuflem dobrego piwa. „Smocze Oko” oferuje szeroką gamę różnorodnych trunków. Na zapleczu piętrzą się między innymi beczułki „Bugmana”, który kosztuje 2 srebrne pensy za kufel. Oprócz trunków karczma serwuje także przednie jedzenie. Największą popularnością cieszą się paszteciki mięsne, pieczona dziczyzna oraz świeże grzyby. Ludzkim klientom serwowane są nawet elfie wina, choć takie zamówienie jest, zgodnie z tradycją, dosyć niechętnie przyjmowane. Co wieczór w podziemiach karczmy organizowane są walki kogutów. Widzom wolno stawiać pieniądze na dowolnego ptaka, natomiast w zakładach podaje się szanse kolejnych pretendentów do tytułu najlepszego koguta. Tego rodzaju walki cieszą się dużym zainteresowaniem, przede wszystkim wśród hazardzistów. Często zagląda tu dowódca Prawodawców, przy kufleku dobrego piwa obserwując i obstawiając ciekawsze starcia. Koszary Koszary wojsk Karak Azgal zajmują znaczy teren między Kamiennym Placem i bramą wschodnią. Na wschód od zabudowań znajduje się plac, gdzie żołnierze trenują walkę wręcz i strzelanie. Garnizon liczy około dwieście krasnoludów, które przede wszystkim strzegą murów oraz bram miejskich. Mają obowiązek przebywać na terenie koszar i utrzymywać gotowość na wypadek zwiększonego zagrożenia z podziemi. Służba w gwardii trwa dziesięć lat — to ciężka praca, ale zaszczytna i szacowana w mieście. Dowódcą wojsk jest pochodzący ze szlacheckiego rodu kapitan Kragdin Rorganson. Jego rodzina szczyci się wojskowymi tradycjami, a wielu krewniaków pełni służbę jako oficerowie. Kapitan odpowiada tylko przed Wielką Radą, a w wypadku zagrożenia może powołać do obrony miasta pięciuset rekrutów. Źródła Warhammer FRP — Karak Azgal Kategoria:Krasnoludzkie Twierdze Kategoria:Góry Krańca Świata